Episode 9
Letter (手紙, Tegami) is the ninth episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary In the past, Sakumi Muratsuki witnesses a suicide atop the school roof, leaving a pair of shoes and a letter behind. At the Hakusan Shrine Kukuri trains with Kazuya and Kiriha, Kukuri ultimately besting him. Kazuya is beaten by Kiriha for failing and berates him, pushing him to do more training exercises. At school, Osamu finds Kazuya exhausted at his desk. Kazuya complains about Kiriha overworking him and Chisato tells him not to sleep in class. The three of them are called to the student council office and they suspect something is wrong. The three head to the office. Tadataka calls them in when a loud crash is heard from outside. The three enter to find Tadataka having tripped on the floor and his wig fallen off exposing his bald head. Tadataka gets back up and apologizes as he nonchalantly places his wig back on and welcome them to take a seat. Kazuya inquires about his baldness which Kiriha explains as the Curse Backlash from destroying his wig. Chisato ponders the possiblity of if it would have happened to her which Kiriha explains that curse backlash is different depending on the person and amasogi. Tadataka moves the conversation onto the subject at hand. Tadataka explains when alone, that students from class 1-5 see Eiko Nago who died two years ago. Tadataka tells them to investigate the matter, Kiriha explaining that ghosts do no exist to her knowledge and that is likely an amasogi. The group question various students about Eiko and learn the circumstances of her suicide and that a student from the newspaper club is also investigating it. The group reconvene outside to share information. Tadataka suggests they interview Eiko's fellow members of the Yuuichi Nishina and Nanako Nanakai of the newspaper club. They overhear Nanako pleading with Yuu Osakabe for information who refuses entering a classroom. The group question her and Nanako expresses her excitement about a real ghost story taking place in their school. A scream is heard Yuu as she stumbles backwards out of the classroom in fear. A figure appearing to be Eiko emerges from the classroom asking for "the letter". Kiriha order Kazuya to capture it but it is able to counter his attack. The amasogi escapes and Kiriha beats Kazuya for failing as Nanako expresses her excitement of discovering Kiriha and Kazuya's abilities. The group and Nanako bring Yuu to the nurses office to have her rest and interviews her. Kiriha explains the amasogi being a Kamioni which a huge threat and requiring exorcising immediately. They have Yuu explain what happened to Eiko. Yuu explains that shortly after entering the school a she and a group of girls formed the Yuuichi Nishina fanclub which included Eiko. Yuuichi began to show interest in Eiko which caused conflict within the group. Yuu left the group and believes that Eiko was bullied by Muratsuki and the remaining members. Muratsuki was the first to find Eiko's body. The group reconvene at the office to record their information. A student arrives with information about Eiko for Tadataka, it being that Eiko's sister enrolled at the school having changed her surname. The group rush outside, Kazuya activating obi wheels to speed away. Out on the streets, Sakumi is assaulted by the amasogi. Kazuya rushes to her rescue and calls out Nanako using her original name Nanako Nago. Nanako reveals herself and explains that she wants to know why her sister committed suicide. When the lock of hair from Eiko Nanako manifested as Eiko she thought to use it to discover the truth. Kiriha points out that her explanation does not line up with the Kamioni which are born from the feelings of the deceased. Kazuya asks about the letter to which Nanako explains as the only thing the amasogi has ever said on its own. Nanako questions Muratsuki about the letter. Muratsuki explains that Eiko distanced herself from Yuuichi to avoid betraying their group. Muratsuki confesses they bullied her in an attempt to get her to leave the group. The day Eiko died she expressed her rage at her bullies and acted differently. Muratsuki saw Eiko head to the roof where she found her shoes and the suicide note. Muratsuki hid the note in case Eiko had blamed them for her suicide, being to scared to open or disard it. Kazuya has Muratsuki bring them the letter. Nanako reads the suicide note from her sister detailing the events of a growth forming on her chest which helped her express her inner feelings. The growth began to tell her that they needed to kill Nanako prompting Eiko to commit suicide to prevent it taking over. Nanako begins to cry and blames herself for her sister's death, stating she should have died instead. Kiriha realizes that the growth had manipulated Nanako to make her feel as though she had died, in order to become a complete kamioni. The amasogi attack prompting Kazuya and Kiriha to defend themselves. Kazuya is knocked away as Kiriha explains the growth was recreated when Nanako's amasogi formed. Kiriha order Kazuya to run but Kazuya insists it is his responsibility to solve it. Kazuya attacks with a Hammer Weave to no avail. The two are able to fend off an attack. Kiriha states they have no choice but to destroy it themselves. Kiriha relays orders for Kazuya's attacks and Kazuya destorys the amasogi with a Spiral Weave. Nanako cries over her sister but Kiriha tells that her sister was able to suppress her negative feelings in order to protect her. Kiriha tells Nanako that Eiko conquered her feelings and that Nanako should not wish for her own death and let her sister die in vain which Nanako accepts. Kiriha turns to Kazuya and embarrassingly compliments him before chastising for disobeying her. Osamu, Tadataka and Chisato arrive as Kiriha beats Kazuya down. Atop the tress, Sunao Sumeragi and Kotetsu watch the events transpire. Character in order of appearance * Sakumi Muratsuki * Kukuri * Kazuya Kagami * Kiriha * Osamu Osanai * Chisato Chikaishi * Tadataka Tadata * Eiko Nago (Flashback) * Yuuichi Nishina (Flashback) * Nanako Nanakai * Yuu Osakabe * Sunao Sumeragi * Kotetsu Manga/Anime Differences * In the manga the group along with Chisato and Kokuyou have a picnic after Kazuya's duel in which the check the curse forecast. * Removed Shirou teasing the three for getting in trouble. * They group acquire less information about Eiko Nago than in the manga. * The group do not have their interview Yuuichi Nishina which is then interrupted by Sakumi Muratsuki after which they regroup in the office to record their info. * Removed Osamu suggesting they gather all members of the Yuuichi Nishina fanclub to protect them. * The student Tadataka assigned to look into things gives less information. * In the manga, Nanako panics when her amasogi first manifests itself. * Removed Kiriha's conversations while waiting for Muratsuki to return with the letter. * Removed Kiriha yelling at Nanako to help solve the problem which she caused. Gallery Episode 09 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 09 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 09 End Card by Nagabe.png|Endcard by Nagabe Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes